SPORK Music Meme
by MISTRESS-OF-THE-FORBIDDEN-SORT
Summary: RAndom Song Drabbles used in the Music Meme
1. Chapter 1

So I've heard about this Meme and I made one for one of the best (In my opinion) movies ever. I haven't actually seen it yet but Oh, well. I love the characters.

Copyright: I own nothing

* * *

Rocky 3 (Eye of the Tiger) - Knightsbridge.

"Captain, I do not see the point of this exercise." Spock said raising an eyebrow at the video on the screen. "Oh, come on Spock. This is a classic visual representation of the human race's need of entertainment."

"I do not see how this is relevant to my studies."

"Boo to your studies. Just sit back, relax and watch one of the best boxing movies in all time. This happens to be my favorite one." Kirk said with a pout. Spock's face tinged green and shut his mouth as Captain smirked at him. "Gotta love Rocky Balboa."

********************K/S*********************

Wrapped – George Straight

Spock was most definitely not somebody's toy but when that person who infuriated him to no end looked at him like that, he couldn't say no. He did not call out his name in his sleep. He thought he was fine just meditating but he had to see that face everyday on the bridge He was most definitely not wrapped around the captain's pretty fingers like Nyota had said after observing them together.

*******************K/S*********************

This ain't a scene, it's a G**D*** arms race – Fall Out Boy

Kirk was not having a good day.

he was hung-over and Scotty wouldn't stop blasting that rock music

Spock was in New Vulcan so Kirk couldn't bother him

He had some stupid earth song in his head and he couldn't stop from humming it.

_Stupid Fall Out Boy, Mom just had to send the C.D with that stupid Arms dealer song._

"Jim, why do we have to sing?"

"Because Bones, I'm the leading man and you have to do what is say."

*****************K/S*******************

High school - Superchick

Spock was almost in a fit of laughter which shocked everyone around him. Jim glared at him from the podium. "Well, I can't say I've ever been asked that question but I was actually the nerd." Kirk said with a smirk at Spock. "The girls always asked me to help them with their homework. I believe my time is up so I'll pass the torch on to the next generation." Jim excited the stage and grabbed Spock. "Just wait till your 10 year reunion; I'm going to get you back for this. I have blackmail. Vulcan Acne was killer back then." Spock gulped at the look in Jim's eyes. _I should not have forgotten to burn that picture. _

********************K/S**********************

Have yourself a merry little Christmas – Cheetah Girls

Spock never had celebrated Christmas so Kirk decided to invite the whole main crew to his home. Well, more like forced but who cares about Semantics? Jim laughed as Nyota and Bones got caught under the mistletoe. Checkov and Sulu were in the kitchen, pigging out on his mom's famous apple pie. Scotty was currently chugging the Eggnog in addition to his own whiskey. Jim looked around for Spock and found him outside in the snow, with his hand out.

*******************K/S********************

Firecracker – Josh Turner

Kirk loved fireworks. He wouldn't admit to it but he did. Every 4th of July, he would light the sky with beautiful colors. For the first time in 10 years, he wasn't alone. He glanced nervously at Spock and finally lit the fuse to the specially made pyrotechnics. He screwed his eyes shut and felt the boom of the fireworks. He opened one and peeked out at Spock whose eyes were glued to the sky. "Beautiful." He said, grabbing Jim's hands in appreciation. "I love it. They are made lovingly by you. How could I not?"

*******************K/S********************

Poker face – Lady GaGa

Jim loved Poker. He loved the feel of the cards and enjoyed the looks on people's face when he laid down the better hand. He loved the power trip he got when he pulled in the chips. He loved to feel the chips rolling around in pocket as he went to cash out. Most of all he loved the looks he got from all aliens of the feminine persuasions. He enjoyed the feel of the looks on his back. The thing he loved the best was the expression on his team's faces when he managed to save the whole ship by laying down 3 cards and surprising the smug ambassador from Heladoria, who spluttered as they all walked away, happy and free.

****************K/S****************

I will posses your heart – Death Cab For Cuties

Spock knew from the first touch of Jim's hand on his shoulder, he was, as Jim often called, screwed. He could see all the hidden talents Jim kept away from the ship just because he didn't want seem superior even though he was Captain. Spock knew from previous encounter like this all of Jim's emotions were kept locked away to prevent Jim from having a breakdown in the middle of the bridge. He knew about Jim's father and all that Jim had to go through. He could see that Jim had been almost broken by his Step-father but he had survived because he was strong. Spock knew from his own experiences with his father that not all fathers were perfect.

Spock also knew that the Captain had no knowledge of Spock's feeling yet Spock yearned for him to know, though Spock did not know why he did. He was a Vulcan and should not have these strong feelings for a human yet somehow this Terran had seemed to take a hold of his heart and broken down all of his mental defenses. Spock was in a state of turmoil which Jim seemed to be oblivious till Jim pulled Spock into his quarters on their chess night and looked him straight in the eye. "I will possess your heart."

*******************K/S***************

Shakin' hands - Nickelback

Spock knew enough of the Gregorian language to know that this concubine was hitting on the Captain, which was supposedly his to do so with. "You would make a nice concubine, you should stay here, and I could make you a star." She purred running her hand up Jim's arms. Jim seemed oblivious to her statements but enjoyed her attention. She reached out her hand and Jim reached to take before Spock knocked it away and pulled Jim to the ship. "I do not think you wish to be a concubine to the Gregorian king."

*******************K/S****************

The pretender - Foo Fighters

Nyota knew something was up with Jim and Spock but she noticed they seemed to avoid the subject and each other when she brought it up. She knew, after all, how could she not. She was a woman; they have a six sense about those kinds of things. "They're just really great pretenders." Bones said before drinking down the rest of the Tennessee whiskey he had stored away. "Just make them tell you. I'm a Doctor, not a relationship therapist." She sighed after another Spock denial. "Too bad you're such great pretenders, you're gonna lose each other and not know and regret this later in life, believe me."

*********************K/S*******************

Love? Hate? Review? Please?

*********************K/S*******************


	2. Chapter 2

See first chapter for Copyright.

******K/S******

Free to be Me by Francesca Battistelli

Jim had been told many times what to do with his life. "Be a doctor." Jim hated being in hospitals for good enough reasons. Hit was his choice to either piss away his life or make something good out of it. Staring up at his ship being repaired in the cargo bay, He'd never thought that the 22 year old bum from Iowa that he had been would ever end up here. He smiled proudly up at the ship and failed to miss the blushing first officer of said ship staring at him.

******K/S******

Point of authority by Linkin Park

Jim had never been good with authority. "Uggh." He let out a groan as the guard kicked him in his already broken ribs. "Admit I was right and you were wrong." The guard hissed. Jim smiled through cracked lips and spit on the guard's shoes. It made the already enraged guard even madder and he kicked Jim even harder. Jim felt his heart squeeze and nearly stop. 5 minutes later, Spock barged in and the guard layed stunned at his feet. "I was right, wasn't I Spock?" "Indeed captain. You were never good with a point of authority."

******K/S******

I wanna be a Billionaire by Travis McCoy

When Sulu was younger, he always felt that if he was richer he would have been a better candidate for approval. He was lonely and wanted companionship. Of course, back then he didn't have Chekov to hang out with but that's aside from the fact. Money was a solution that Sulu had never had the opportunity to use. He'd just wanted friends but he'd settled for his fencing lessons and the instructors company. Now, he had a friend that he would gladly spill his few credits on.

******K/S******

Tik Tok by Kei$ha

Jim was Hung-over and it was one from hell. What was worse everyone but him and Spock seemed to be effected by the planet Sirene Delta's atmosphere and was singing 20th century songs. "Tik Tok, on the clock but the party don't stop." Jim hummed under his breath glaring at his crew from his Chair and yes it did need a capital letter. It was His. HE rolled his eyes and groaned as he started singing quietly under his breath. He couldn't help but smile though when even Spock seemed to start singing in his own native language.

******K/S******

Breathe by Taylor swift

Jim was dying. He could feel his lungs collapsing inside his chest. _Shouldn't have followed that damn cat. _He thought as the massive tree that had fallen pressed even further down on his lungs. _Spock! _His mind screamed at him. Jim felt tears flowing down his cheeks as a roar ripped through his mind. JIM! He heard Spock then felt his first's presence in his mind. _Breathe! Breathe! Jim, my th'y'la breath. I'm coming for you. _Jim smiled even as his eyes went dark.

******K/S******

Forever and for always Shania twain

Kalia Tauros was 7 when she was on Taurus. She'd been saved by a 12 year old Jim and they had never lost contact. He had saved her and her sister from almost certain death. Kalia had formed a partial bond with Jim at that tender age. It was supposed to keep them forever together like a sister and brother. It had. Now at 20, she was here singing at Jim's wedding. Later, she ran up to him and taken his hand in hers. His bondmate, looked on slightly protectively but also kindly and fatherly down at the young women. "Forever and always, Jim. I'll always be there."

******K/S******


End file.
